The prince's dilema
by toobeauty
Summary: A blonde dilema and a bruentte solution. For Lysis who wanted something NOT sad. Hope you like it.


TITLE: **The prince's dilemma_._**

PAIRING: Hephaestion and Alexander.

RATING: NC-17

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

DISCLAIMER: I don't know the people involved, no harm intended, everything is product of my imagination, but I wouldn't mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed god.

WARNINGS: m/m frottage.

NO BETA so all mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

_Author's note: This is for **Lysis** who wanted something happy and steamy, hope it works for you._

* * *

He knew he had to do something but he did not know how to do it; his feelings for him were deep and endless but their shared kisses could not fully express what he really felt for his brunette best friend, and if the gods helped him, lover to be.

He had seen Hephaestion almost naked and he thought he was going to have a heart attack; the vision was so tempting that he had to turn round to hide his own hardness. Lately, much to his embarrassment, his manhood had got a life on itself, going alive and hard in the most uncomfortable moments, ,like when Hephaestion was near him and asking some questions about the latest movements of the phalanx or how the plans to invade Persia were going.

In those moments, the poor prince only could think about burying himself in Hephaestion's hot body and let his feelings and secret desires take a reign of their own. He vowed that he would do that before their departure to the eastern lands. His mother was insisting on his need to take a wife, well, he would take a lover and the only person he wanted in that position was his Phai.

He began letting Hephaestion suspect about his desire to take their relationship one step further.

Lingering fingers caressed the brunette's ones when they handed something to each other.

A subtle caress of his thumb to take out an inexistent stain from his cheek.

A strong hand that settled onto his waist to move him sideways.

A warm leg that lied next to his, making the brunette nervous due to the closeness.

Mismatched eyes that told him how much he was desired.

Subtle hints that were seen by the brunette and were truly appreciated.

The prince decided to make his movement one hot evening, after their dinner. He had announced that he was going to his room to read for a while and then sleep as he was feeling tired. Hephaestion thought that it was not common of Alexander to announce he was tired; he never wanted anyone to see him weak. He decided that he was going to go and see what was really happening.

He entered the chamber and saw Alexander with just a towel around his waist. He was about to apologize for his interruption but then he thought about it better and decided to go for the kill. He had been "suffering" the prince's attentiveness, his caresses, his sighs and heart-stopping kisses and he had decided that the time for more had come.

He walked towards him and with a simple nod of his head, he made the prince lose his towel. The brunette squared his shoulders and took his chiton off, leaving both of them as naked as the day they were born.

Both young men walked until they were facing each other and shy hands reached to the other's body. Strong fingers caressed the bare skin, still soft and unmarred but they could feel the pack of tone muscles moving beneath it.

Hands fled to the necks and snaked around them, bringing their frames together, fusing them in an amorous embrace where it was quite difficult to see where one young man began and the other finished.

Mouths and tongues entered the game, they gave each other pleasure and they built up a tension that needed to be released soon because that foreplay was nearly killing them.

Hands caressed chests and thighs and manhoods became alert and erect, seeking that so wanted friction that would bring their release. And when their lips found necks and shoulders, they left mild bite marks and reddish love bites on the tanned skins and their bodies came together and rubbed against each other frantically reaching that point of no return. Their release painted their stomachs and chests with pearly drops of thick cum and their mouths were opened and dragging air inside them after being busy kissing their partner.

Hearts beat madly inside their chests and blood ran quickly through their veins letting them know how alive they felt in that precise moment.

Blonde and brunette slipped together to the floor, falling in a tender embrace that only soul mates could understand.

They got lost into each other eyes and they exchanged tender looks that spoke volume about their love and faithfulness. There was no need of words when their bodies had done all the necessary talking and they had understood each other so well.

Both young men knew that others would follow that first step into their relationship, which would help them to deepen and bolster it, letting them live the best communion of two bodies in one heart, mind and soul.

They were sure that their love would live forever but before thinking so much further into the future, they decided that a second round of lovemaking would please them best.


End file.
